


Five Peeps, Three Guitars, and a Whole Lot of Coffee

by Cynder2013



Series: O+ Mixtape [2]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (Comics 2019), Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Asexual Character, Asexual Devon MacLeish, Coffee, Gen, M/M, Music, YouTuber Dingoes Ate My Baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:35:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24272923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cynder2013/pseuds/Cynder2013
Summary: Exactly what it says on the tin.
Relationships: Past Devon MacLeish/Cordelia Chase
Series: O+ Mixtape [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1733377
Kudos: 4





	Five Peeps, Three Guitars, and a Whole Lot of Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little bit of Lucy and Dingoes Ate My Baby in the continuity of the new BOOM! Studios comics. I’ve only read Volume 1 so far and I’m trying not to get spoiled, so I don’t know if Dingoes Ate My Baby actually shows up and I could be getting the band totally wrong if they do. Also, no massive spoilers here, promise.  
> Also also, it's not explicitly said that Devon is ace but it's sort of in the dialogue.

The five teenagers squeezed onto an old leather couch smiled for the camera. A girl with curly green hair and warm brown skin was front and centre between a tall, dark-haired boy in a leather jacket and a pale, redheaded boy who had one arm around the tattooed boy sitting on his other side. The last boy’s neon pink hair was making up for his muted smile.

“Hi guys,” the green-haired girl said. “That was me and Dingoes Ate My Baby performing our cover of “Bad Girls Club” by Falling In Reverse. If you liked it, leave a like for the YouTube algorithm, comment, subscribe and go check out these guys. We did another video on their channel that you can watch by clicking here. All their links are in the card and in the description. Lucy out!”

All five of them waved to the camera. Lucy got up to stop the recording.

Lucy played back her outro and nodded. “That’s good for me. Your turn, Devon.”

They shuffled around on the couch. There was a brief scuffle when Soul, the redhead, elbowed Devon and Lucy ended up sitting in Soul’s boyfriend’s lap while Devon gave Soul a noogie. Oz managed to stay out of the way by going to set up their camera. Finally, they got organized with Devon in the centre of the line. 

“Hello, internet! We are Dingoes Ate My Baby with special guest,” Devon pointed to Lucy. “Lucy Moore.”

“Hello.” Lucy waved.

“We hope you liked our rock cover of “Demons” by Imagine Dragons. If you did, give this video a like so we know that you want more stuff like this. Go check out the video we did on Lucy’s channel, that link is in the description, and subscribe to her and to us if you’re new here. Follow us on Instagram so you can see Oz’s hair colour and Sam’s tattoos, because that’s all we post. Peace!” Devon grinned and held up a peace sign.

They filmed the Dingoes’ outro three more times before Sam put his foot down. “That’s it. We have enough takes, Dev. We’re going out for a coffee break, we’re each going to order whatever weird mocha-latte-foam-whip thing we like, and we’re going to sit at a table in the Espresso Pump until everyone is done drinking. No arguments.”

Devon closed his mouth and nodded.

They ended up at the Espresso Pump in a corner booth with seven drinks between the five of them. Soul couldn’t choose between caramel and chocolate, and Sam wanted a hot drink and a cold one. It totally wasn’t a scheme they’d hatched on the way there to make Devon take a longer break.

They talked as they sipped their drinks. Lucy was new to town; she and her mom had moved to Sunnydale when her mom got a job teaching at the local University of California campus. Sam was starting classes at UC Sunnydale that Monday; he wanted to know if Lucy’s mom would be one of his teachers. 

“She’s teaching math,” Lucy said. “Calculus.”

Sam sighed. “I have to take stats, not calc.”

“You’re probably lucky. My mom’s pretty hard-core.” Lucy laughed. “She’s more than a little disappointed that I want to be a rock star.”

“Same here,” Devon said. “My dad’s trying to convince himself it’s a phase.”

Sam raised his half-empty mug. “To disappointing our parents.”

The five of them clinked their mugs together.

Lucy swallowed a mouthful of her hot chocolate. She and the Dingoes had gotten connected over YouTube when they’d released their covers of Ruelle’s “Monsters” on the same day and the small number of viewers they had in common all freaked out. They hadn’t met in person until the week before. All of them had been glad to find out that their online friends weren’t horrible people in real life. Sure, Devon could be a little intense when it came to music, but Oz’s twenty-four seven laid back chill balanced him out.

“So, how long is it before school starts for the rest of us?” Lucy asked.

“Another week,” Devon said. “We need to get more videos filmed before then. I was thinking—”

“We’re taking a break, Dev,” Sam said.

Devon frowned. “But I had an idea.”

“Write it down and save it for later,” Soul said.

Devon grumbled a bit, but he took a notebook and pen out of his jacket pocket and scribbled down his video idea. While he was muttering to himself, a pretty brunette girl dressed in flattering jeans and a pink halter top walked up to their table and introduced herself as Cordelia Chase.

“You’re new here, aren’t you?” Cordelia asked Lucy.

Lucy nodded. “Just moved in last week. Do you go to Sunnydale High?”

Cordelia smiled. “Yup, starting my junior year. You?”

“Senior,” Lucy said.

Cordelia’s smile widened. “Well, if you need girl talk or just someone to show you around, I’m always happy to help.” She gave the boys a little wave and headed over to the counter.

Lucy swallowed, her mouth suddenly dry. “Is she for real?”

“Yup,” Soul said. “Sunnydale High’s real life Marry Poppins. Practically perfect in every way. Devon dated her for like a second.”

“Huh?” Devon asked, looking up from his notebook.

“Cordelia just dropped by,” Sam said. “Lucy thinks she’s cute.”

Lucy nearly spat out the hot chocolate she’d just sipped. “I didn’t...I don’t...”

Devon patted her on the shoulder. “Cordelia is pretty. No shame in speaking the truth. Beautiful and full of life, that’s Cordy.”

“So why’d you break up?” Lucy asked.

Devon shrugged. “We wanted different things. I mean, sometimes I don’t even like kissing and Cordelia is very...physical. We’re still friends though.”

“Dude, Cordelia is everyone’s friend,” Sam said. He smirked at Lucy. “And, last I heard, she’s single.” Lucy kicked him under the table.

They left the Espresso Pump fifteen minutes later. While they were walking down the street back to Oz’s house, a man covered in fire ran past. He was followed by a blonde blur dressed in jeans and a T-shirt. Lucy yelped. The boys weren’t fazed.

“Should we do something? Call someone?” Lucy asked.

Sam shrugged. “This is Sunnydale.”

“It gets weird here,” Oz explained.

Lucy blinked. “That girl looked like my cousin.”


End file.
